


【锤基】妖狐花魁LOKI x 驱魔师THOR//和风AU 《徒梦》

by SHUOCHUAN



Category: Thor Loki - Fandom, Thorki - Fandom
Genre: Japanese Culture, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2020-12-27 13:55:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21119906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHUOCHUAN/pseuds/SHUOCHUAN
Summary: warning：舔、咬、户外、抱艹、非ABO





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> warning：舔、咬、户外、抱艹、非ABO

夏月夜，章鱼壶中虚幻梦。 

——松尾芭蕉《明石夜泊》

大正六年 夏

Thor Odinson 踏上东洋这片土地不过半小时，却遇到了人生大危机。

**他走丢了。**

作为奥丁家族最后一任驱魔师，年仅20岁的Thor在故土早已是名声鹊起，但却不想止步于此。

东洋与西方不同，魔少妖多。无论是驱魔师还是鬼怪们，魔力的使用方法和西方迥然不同。西方驱魔师更善用魔法阵和单纯的魔力输出，但东洋更喜欢将魔力灌输进某种具象化实物，比如弓箭、刀枪。

虽然出身于最显赫的魔法世家，Thor对于单纯的魔法输出却并不擅长。他的战斗方式更像东洋的除妖师——将雷电属性的魔力灌入雷神之锤“Mjollnir”。此次东洋之行，年轻的驱魔师希望能学习东洋的除妖术，精进自己对Mjollnir的控制和魔力的输出。

**除此之外，他还有一个心愿。**

儿时，Thor曾遇到过一位来自东洋的年轻人，那人所带来了故事和传闻，无一不将自己的心绪抛进那片神秘的地方。

即使过了很多年，Thor早已不记得那人的面庞，每每想起的时候心却止不住的悸动。

这是一个不敢告诉别人的秘密，Thor想再见见那人。即使希望渺茫，也想尽力一试…

眼前的这一切确实如同记忆中黑发青年所描述的那般美丽。今天似乎是什么节日，熙熙攘攘的街道两旁有各式各样的小店，各种稀奇古怪的小玩意吸走了Thor全部的注意力，等他回过神来，发现一直跟在身后的sif和fandral 不见了。

"Holly shit，他们跑哪去了？"

陌生的国家，陌生的土地，陌生的语言…

刚才沉浸在探索新鲜事物的脑子也终于被现实一盆冷水浇醒。望着街上越快越多了的人群，各式各样的东洋服饰在身边流动着，街边昏黄的灯笼更映出索尔的格格不入。年轻的驱魔师没办法去向路人打听，只好凭着空气里依稀能感受到的魔力痕迹去找找看走丢的队友。

但空气里的味道让Thor很不舒服。

驱魔师能感受到熟悉魔力波动，可是似乎有一层雾气将他们隔开。空气中的味道越来越混杂，各式各样的气味涌入大脑，占据自己的心脏，氧气也变得越来越稀薄。

Thor硬着头皮跟随着魔力继续前进，不知不觉中走进了一个偏巷，尽头是一扇木门，魔力源就在那里面。

“他们竟然抛下我去找住处了！？太不仗义了！”

Thor生气地推开那扇门，想好好指责一下师哥师姐就这样丢下了可怜的自己，却被眼前的景象夺去了思绪。

门里并非什么旅店住处，是梦一般的幻境。

**清冷的月下，紫藤花海随着夜晚的微风轻轻舞动着，树下的长椅上躺着黑色长发的男子，端着东方特有的烟杆吞云吐雾。**

好美…

“あら, 可愛な犬だ…” 男子注意到了突然闯入的金发青年，半坐起来看着站在门旁的异国旅人手足无措的样子，着实可爱。

“汝，从何处而来？”

Thor猛地从美景中回神，他竟然听懂了？下意识的用英语回答道 “西方。”

“啊…是吗…很遥远的地方呀…”

“你是谁？这里是哪里？为什么我们可以交流？”

男子轻轻地笑着，慢慢站起来，脚腕上的铃铛随着动作叮铃铃作响。

下一秒，黑发的男子从长椅直直冲到了Thor的面前。扑面而来的酒香混杂着紫藤花的味道，一瞬间差点让自己站不住脚。

**“吾乃洛基。你脚下这片土地，是京都最大的花柳街，此屋名为 笼。”男子噙着笑，修长的手指抚上旅人的脸颊，金发男子身上来自大概的味道让身体深处不断躁动着，“而我，是“笼”的花魁…”**

恶魔低语般的声音在耳边流动，Thor内心早已没了刚才那份烦躁，冰凉的手指贴在自己的皮肤上，内心也随着对方的动作而摇动。

旅人这时才真正看清了面前人。黑色的卷发及腰，身着黑色的浴衣，松松垮垮的被腰带固定，外披着一件墨绿色羽衣，在夏日的夜晚凉风中轻轻舞动着。但这些，都不及那双墨绿色的眼睛。

夺人心魄。

“来自西方的旅人啊…准备好支付打扰我清梦的代价了吗…”

黑发男子的呼吸喷薄在驱魔师的脸上，戏谑的笑意从墨绿的眼中流露，微红的薄唇在Thor耳边游走，最终，瞄准了驱魔师同样发红的耳垂，轻轻地咬了下去。

啪…

Thor觉得自己最后的心理防线就这样被咬断了，自己诚实的身体反应不停地提醒他自己他也动情了。

从何时开始的？大概是从听到男子的第一句话吧…

“你想我怎么支付代价？”西方的旅人搂住了面前男子的腰肢，用同样暧昧的手法回应刚才那一咬。

“当然是用你喜欢的方式了…驱魔师大人…”

听到答案的Thor一把将男子抱起，快步走向了紫藤树下的长椅。明明跟自己差不多高，怀中的男子却轻的吓人，甚至比很多女人还早更轻。

“你叫Loki？一点都不像东洋的名字。”

Thor扯下了自己的束发带，将男子的手绑在一起并推高到头顶。腰带松徒有其名地束着浴衣，Thor故意不将它解开，而是直接将花魁的衣领扯开，露出白皙的肌肤。花魁光滑的肌肤因为酒精微微透出红色，身上有股淡淡的香气，慑人魂魄却丝毫不艳俗。男子虽然清瘦，但肌理清楚，薄薄的肌肉覆盖在全身。

**还是好美……**

驱魔师拿起长椅旁的酒壶，慢条斯理地将酒倒在身下人的胸膛、小腹、大腿……美酒甚至浸湿了浴衣，酒香在庭院里和花香相互缠绵。Thor的唇落在洛基的身上，温热的舌头一点点卷走满身的甘醇，留下一个个淫靡的印记。

“喜欢吗？”Thor的吻落在胸口的殷红上，牙齿轻咬拉扯着，笑着问身下人。

黑发的男子随着Thor的动作呜咽着，扭动着身体，明明想逃跑，却将腰肢抬得更高。一举一动丝毫不像所谓身经百战的花魁，反而像是个从未涉世的雏子。

驱魔师放过了已经被咬的红肿的胸口，拉开浴衣的下摆，喝下最后一杯酒，然后把身下早已挺立的欲望含进嘴里。冰凉的酒酿刺激得洛基猛地坐起身，想推开双腿间金色的脑袋，无奈双手被紧紧绑住，只好挣扎着双腿努力远离着磨人的刺激感，用赤足推开这不停袭来的舒爽。但事实上他的动作不过是把自己身体送进更深的的喉咙，欲望顶端被喉头包围着，身体也不听使唤的缩紧，半开的嘴唇一口一口地想从暧昧的空气中抽气一点点氧气。

洛基反抗的双腿引来了Thor的不满，一只手将一条腿按住，另一只手却把剩下的那条腿扛在肩上，让身下人开得更大，脚腕上的铃铛也随着动作不停地作响。冷月越升越高，光亮落在被架高的腿上，细腻的皮肤更显得诱人。

在这期间驱魔师的嘴也未停下，继续戏弄自己嘴中发烫的挺立，灵巧的舌头舔祇着每一寸柱体，弄得黑发男子一阵阵战栗，最终一个挺身将温热的液体全部送进了自己的口腔。

Thor擦拭嘴唇，将剩下的液体涂抹在指尖，慢慢开拓怀中人的后穴。紧致的肉壁吸吮着自己的手指，那里和外露的肌肤相比更加柔软，也更加炎热。指尖不停地向身体深处探索，努力寻找那令人疯狂的一点。

“呜啊！”花魁突然攥紧自己有名无实的浴衣，不让自己发出过于情色的呻吟，强忍着一波强过一波的欲望。

“我找到对地方了是吗？”Thor看着刚才还嚣张跋扈的花魁现在像只小猫一样哼唧，明明就要忍不住了却还是抑制住自己的叫声，“别咬着自己，想叫就叫出来，你们东洋都不训练妓女的吗？都这么青涩？”

体内的手指已经增加到了四根，原本紧闭的后穴现也变得松软，甚至在期待下一步的动作。

驱魔师一把将花魁抱起，一点一点带领着怀中人从上至下地吞下自己早已发疼的欲望。哪怕刚才做过准备，但真枪实弹的强烈刺激感还是让洛基一个激灵，不知不觉环住金发男子的脖颈紧紧缠住对方，他们近到肌肤相贴，两人身上的薄汗让夜晚的一切都更加湿润，包括花魁那双魅惑至极的眼眸。

Thor报复性地一下又一下挺动下体，让自己进得更深，不停地蹭过体内的敏感点。嘴也毫不空闲地咬着咬着花魁的耳垂，以报刚才那一口之仇，吻从耳垂慢慢移步至耳廓，舌尖一浅一深地描绘整个耳朵，怀里黑发的小猫颤抖地越来越厉害，再也抑制不住喷薄而出的呻吟，随着下体的抽动一声高过一声。

月夜之下，微风阵阵徐来，吹落了一大片紫藤花，花瓣落在庭院里、长椅上、还有两具难舍难分的肉体上。洛基拾起几片花，送入面前人的唇中，两人唇齿相依，舌尖相融，花瓣第一次如此的甜腻，伴随着两人的舌尖在口腔中不停地游走。

Thor不断加快下体的动作，两人纷纷到达了极乐。

滚烫的液体洒入自己的身体，明明释放过一次的身体还是止不住地抖动，再一次将稀薄的欲望洒在对方的腹部。洛基小口喘着气，心满意足地吻了吻驱魔师的鼻尖，以作奖励。Thor笑着看着明明都被刺激出生理泪水的男子还不忘对自己的所作所为做出评价，再用一个深吻结束了今晚这场荒唐的交易，拉起地下的衣服便在这月色中沉沉睡去。

次日

Thor是被fandral的巴掌拍醒的，睁眼就是师哥师姐焦急担心的脸庞。

“你个死小子！！！跑哪里去了！？？我们找了你晚上！”sif掐着自己师弟的衣领，极力控制住的拳头。然而她的师弟还在状况外，宕机的大脑还没理清楚这一切。

他衣衫完整地躺在昨晚那个暗巷里，尽头根本没什么木门。但淫靡的记忆还历历在目，那人柔软的身躯，轻喘的呜咽声，还有一个又一个落在他身上的吻，那么的真实。

驱魔师踉跄着爬起来，跑到暗巷领头想再检查一遍，但完整的墙砖明确地告诉他，这从未有过什么木门。

是梦吗…如此真实的梦？

昨晚的一切不过是自己欲求不满的梦吗？

徒然一梦？

直到被带回旅店，Thor还是不敢相信那只是自己的一个梦，也不想相信。

“Thor！醒醒！赶紧去换身衣服！我们一会出发去找你父亲的友人！别发愣了！昨晚的事我们回来再找你算账！”fandral无可奈何地朝着师弟发号施令，满心不解他昨晚到底去了哪里，怎么会躺在那个偏僻的巷子里。

“啊…好，我知道了。”Thor慢吞吞地走回房间，一边走神一边换衣服，他还是忘不了那个男子。

他好像…叫洛基？ 昨晚的记忆似乎越来越模糊了。

铛啷…

“shit! 这不是昨晚他身上的铃铛吗！！Jesus！！！不是梦！不是梦！！”

年轻的驱魔师拿着那串铃铛，裸着上身在房间里大喊大叫，门外的fandral和sif更加确信自己师弟一定是被什么东洋妖怪吸走了灵魂，并开始后悔就不该带这个麻烦精出来。

他们在东洋的老师是个干瘦的老头，一口蹩脚的英语却十分的毒舌。第一次见面就实战，顺便还将三人数落了一通。

被称作一事无成的三人突然有些伤感，但秉着照顾弟弟的理念fandral还是鼓起勇气向老师询问了关于Thor昨晚遇到的事情。

“老师，昨晚Thor遇到了一件坏事，昨晚我们刚下船，在集市中突然就走散了，等我们找到他的时候已经是今早了，他一个人躺在一个偏僻的小巷子里。”

“哦？是吗？你昨晚干什么了小子？”老师饶有兴趣地向坐在一旁的年轻驱魔师提问，这件事似乎挺有意思。

“我…我…我遇到了一个人，头发很长…”

“不，我的意思是，你们昨天干什么了？”老师一个白眼打断了准备长篇大论的Thor，直戳重点地提问。

“啊…没…没干什么…”三人看着Thor突然爆红的脸，纷纷表现出“我懂了”的表情，这小子昨晚果然是过了风花雪月的一晚。

“小子我劝你趁早忘记这件事。昨晚是日本的盂兰盆节，人鬼妖三界之门大开，像你晕倒的那种暗巷大多都发生过不好的事情，阴气极重，很多小鬼都聚集在哪，通过梦的方式吸食人的精气。昨晚估计你就是中了他们的套，感谢自己身强力壮才没死在那里吧。”

“可是早上我在衣服里发现了他带的铃铛！那不是梦！”

“那你就要更小心了，你遇到的可能是只蹲在暗巷的妖怪。小鬼只能通过梦吸食精气，但妖怪能一把挖出你的心脏。这串铃铛就是在引你上钩，不想死的话就趁早扔了罢。”

的确，昨晚的一切太过诡异。

石巷子的尽头怎么会有木门？

现在是盛夏，怎么会有紫藤花？

那串铃铛为什么回旅店的路上一直都没响？

自己怎么就会头脑发热地跟一个陌生人做了爱？还有，一个男人为什么会是花柳巷的花魁？

等等…他是不是叫了自己驱魔师？他怎么知道的??

这些问题萦绕在Thor心头，久久不能散去。手中不停地把玩着那串铃铛，月光照射在铃铛上，似乎有什么字暗刻在每个铃铛上。

是…卢恩文？

Thor不敢相信自己的眼睛，这种文字现如今已经鲜有人使用了，年幼时母亲曾教过自己，随着慢慢长大却早已不知怎么用了。这一串铃铛每个都刻着一个字母，但Thor只认出了一个——雷。

这串铃铛……是不是在哪见过？

那个男人……莫非就是当年那个来自东方的旅人？

驱魔师的心跳越来越快，这一切是很巧合，也很诡异…但自己跋山涉水来到东洋不就是想兑现当年那个来找他的诺言吗？哪怕是陷阱…也试一试！

Thor抓起衣服就飞便奔去老师家。他拼尽全力奔跑着，静谧的夜晚更凸显自己打鼓般的心跳。

他想现在就去证实这个想法。

“老师！老师！能摆脱您一件事吗！我想去妖界！我想去找他…”驱魔师大喘着气，说出自己藏匿多年的愿望。

“哟，这么想不开？等不及去送死了？真不愧是春宵一刻值千金呢，连命都想搭进去？”

“不！老师他不是别人，他是我的一位故人，他曾到过我的故乡，我答应过他！答应来找他！拜托您了！！”

“你是不是真的傻！罢了罢了……我可以送你去妖界……”老师无奈地看着月下连头发丝都熠熠生辉的友人之子，只好做出自己的妥协。

“真的吗！！！？”

“但有一个条件——你必须成长，直到可以独自在妖界生存。我可不想让给你父亲送回去一具尸体。妖界比你想象的更加凶恶，你虽然可以制服大多数魔物，但妖怪比他们更精于陷阱和谎言，稍不留意就会葬身之中。我给你一个月，如果不能达到我的预期，那就放弃这个执念。”

“好！”年轻的驱魔师拥有初生牛犊不怕的勇气，也不愿这一切都化作泡沫。

**他始终相信着，夏日夜，午夜花，月下人，非梦一场。**

未完待续……


	2. -下-

对Thor来说，他一直认为东洋的法术应该并不难懂，毕竟自己拥有相似的战斗方式。  
但面对老师，这一个月每日几乎是浑身是伤的回到住处。

他疲惫不堪得度过一个个清晨，一个个夜晚，但却不是犹如在空无一人的街道上没有目的地游荡。  
驱魔师数着每一天，每一个时辰，想念着黑发的男子，想念着那个撒谎的小妖怪。 

他是如此地想念他，甚至梦到年幼的小妖怪穿着墨绿色的宽大浴衣，卷发微湿，赤着脚站在自己面前，轻轻地笑着。  
那串遗落的用红绳串起来的铃铛系在脚踝，还有一些其他的印记让Thor内心不停地躁动。  
那松垮而宽大的衣裳里，全是浅粉色的吻痕，犹如樱花般盛开在花魁白瓷般身体的每一处。

跟无法忘却的那晚如出一辙。 

日子从指尖滑落，夏日悄无声息的离去，当第一场秋雨落在屋檐上，驱魔师的修行终于正式的结束了。

Sif和Fandral秉承着不能把自己师弟白白送给妖怪的信念，坚持要和Thor一起进入妖界。

妖界一如既往的繁华。 

当夜晚降临，各色的纸灯笼高高挂起，长街上人潮涌动，各类妖怪大多都化作人形，身着各式的和服，试图把妖界打造成另一个人界。  
或者说，一个比人界更加淫靡欢乐的极乐之地。

三人精神高度集中，生怕自己一个疏忽自己的心脏便被哪个妖怪挖了去。

但世事难料，他们还是再一次走散了。  
不过这次走丢的人是平时比谁都精明的Fandral先生。

Sif和Thor决定分头行动，尽快找到fandral和Thor的花魁情人，迅速返回人界以免再生事端。

年轻的驱魔师找到真正的花柳街时，才明白刚才在长街上见到的景象在眼前的一切面前不过是班门弄斧。  
各色的妖怪坐在屋前，有男有女，皆敞着衣领，浓妆艳抹，散这下摆，脖颈上有着若影若线的红印。  
他们相互嬉闹打趣着，用尖尖的指甲钩住来来往往旅人的灵魂，将他们一次又一次带入美艳却危险的深渊。

金发的旅人第一次觉得自己的脸颊火辣辣地发烫。即使他在性事中极力把自己打造成一个登徒子，但那晚紫藤花下，是他唯二的经历。

这一刻他更想念洛基身上如同秋雨般淡雅的味道。 

驱魔师使劲浑身解数稳定住被满街混杂的妖气撩拨得慌乱不已的心神，沿街寻找着那间名为"笼"的花柳屋。  
终于在街道的拐角处，他看到用木板写着店名。与其说这是间花柳屋，不如说更像是茶屋。  
门口的缘廊上只坐着一个穿戴整齐的小姑娘，毫无淫靡之味。  
屋内传出熟悉的魔力波动，驱魔师知道，他想找的人就在里面。

Thor从侧门偷偷溜进庭院，那晚的紫藤花依旧灿烂，长椅也静静呆在树下，可是最重要的人却没有出现。  
听到屋里传来些许动静，驱魔师从半掩着的门望去，屋里的景象瞬间让自己的大脑宕机。

他看到洛基在吻一个男人。  
而那个男人，是他走丢的师哥。

洛基的长衫甚至都已经松散，露出白皙的后颈和诱人的锁骨。

他们忘情得吻着彼此，唾液相融。 

Thor麻木的身体突然不由自主地动了起来，突然破门而入，一把将fandral拉起来。  
拳头还未落在师哥脸上，驱魔师听到轻喘着气的黑发花魁打了个响指。一瞬间，周围的事物迅速往自己身前两侧飞去，仿佛有一种力量将他们从房间里扯出去。

而施术者，跟自己梦中的少年一样，浅浅地笑着。

等回过神来，两位驱魔师已经回到了妖界大门处。Thor手里还拎着fandral的衣领。  
他竟然被洛基赶出来了？

“Thor，我…我这是在哪？”  
你为什么会跟他抱在一起？

“他？哪个他？”  
“我要找的人！你怎么会跟他在一起？”

Fandral看着眼前怒气冲冲的师弟，才反应过来自己似乎闯了祸。  
“不不不！我不知道啊！跟你们走散后我只记得自己跑到了…花柳街…剩下的我什么都不记得了啊！！！”

Thor举起又放下自己捏紧的拳头，他知道这绝对是洛基干的好事，但看到那一幕，说不生气是假的，又不能真的让作为受害者的师哥再吃拳头。  
“你在这等着Sif，然后就一起回去吧。我要再去找他一趟。”

驱魔师含着一腔怒火，只想把黑发的花魁压在身下，好好质问他的这些好事。

又是月明星稀的一晚，这次黑发的男子坐在缘廊上独酌小酒，即使已经入秋，却仍单穿着一件绣满红色金鱼的深蓝色和服，露出干净的后颈。看着金发的驱魔师翻墙而入，来势汹汹地跑过来一把把自己按倒在身下。

”噗…果真是大狗狗，上来就知道扑人。“  
Thor的身体挡住了月光，双臂形成牢笼，将花魁紧紧得锁在身下。

”为什么要吻fandral?“  
"因为他是我的客人，我是花魁，招待客人不应该吗？我的前客人？"

驱魔师猛地吻上身下人的薄唇，吸允着上面残留的酒香，用舌尖打开对方紧闭的口腔，一点点夺取其中的氧气。

他想把fandral留下的印记全部消除。 

当Thor离开对方的口腔，洛基早就被这一吻弄软了身子，任凭Thor将自己抱进屋内。  
驱魔师扯下花魁的腰带，如同上次将他的双手绑住推高，用一只手固定在头顶。  
另一只手将别在腰间的Mjollnir放在男子的胸口。

”喂！你做什么？“  
”一个小游戏罢了。“

没错，这的确是一个小游戏。Thor将魔力通过Mjollnir不断输入花魁的身体，虽然没法造成实质性的伤害，但也足够将他体内的妖气搅乱，使之无法保持人类的形态。

砰……

花魁最终还是没能坚持住人类形态，露出来自己的真实面目。  
宽大的黑色兽耳，毛茸茸的黑色长尾。

“好久不见，狐狸先生。”

Thor将妖狐翻过身去，自己取出了这一个月以来每天随身带着的铃铛，放进一旁的酒杯里，让酒香沾满整串铜铃，然后一颗一颗地推入狐妖仍然干涩的后穴。

异物突然的进入刺激得花魁一个激灵，铃铛不停地向体内深入，每颗铜铃上凸起的文字摩擦着火热的内壁。当第一颗铜铃擦过体内的某一点，花魁未被进入便早早发泄了出来，可自己的欲望并未因此而消散，甚至随着身后人的动作愈涨愈烈。  
驱魔师缓缓抽拉着那串铃铛，看着对方精美的蝴蝶谷战栗着，空闲下来的手选择抚上了妖狐乱晃的尾巴，最终在尾巴根部停下，揉捏着周围敏感的皮肤。

“为什么要骗我？从一开始就告诉我你是谁不久好了？为什么要将我扔回人界？为什么要当着我的面吻另一个人？你明明知道我来了……”  
妖狐仍旧不肯开口，咬紧嘴巴不让自己因为一串铃铛发出惊叫。

“你明明很想见我…才让我做那样的梦……” 

“因为你来晚了，你才是那个真正的骗子……” 

驱魔师没有料到自己所探寻的答案竟然是如此的幼稚又可爱。他将妖狐重新抱起来正对着自己，那串铃铛还垂在股间。  
月光慢慢爬进室内，黑狐未着寸缕，白皙的皮肤上浮着一层薄汗，身上的肌肉随着Thor的动作一下又一下地收紧。那双让驱魔师为之神魂颠倒的绿色眸子里蓄满了泪水，控诉着体内恼人的铃铛和对方的无理取闹。

Thor看着对方闹别扭的神情，内心突然开始愧疚，再次吻上了那早已红肿的嘴唇。

“是我错了，我来晚了。”  
“但求你别再骗我了，我不想再一次忘记你了，洛基。”

驱魔师在这一个月的训练里，儿时的记忆愈发清晰。他曾许下诺言，成年之时一定会前往东洋。但他想不通在告别的那天，黑狐模糊了自己关于他的记忆，只留下了前往东洋寻找黑发男子的执念。

“好，我答应你。”

Thor解开紧缚狐妖双手的腰带，半推着让对方平躺在床垫上，正准备将那串铃铛取出，却听到花魁的轻笑。

“大狗狗，给你个奖励吧。”

黑发的男子跨坐在驱魔师的身上，略微冰冷的双手引导对方摸向自己的双腿之间，感受妖狐身体构造的变化。

“想知道为什么男人可以做花魁了吗？答案就在这…”  
妖狐抿着嘴，看着刚才还嚣张跋扈的大男孩满脸震惊。  
“妖狐皆为双性，只不过平时我更喜当一个男性罢了。”

妖狐一只手扶着驱魔师的肩膀，另一只手固定住对方早已挺立的欲望，满满的将它吞进身体。过于紧致的甬道每活动一下都夹着体内的外物头部。  
男子额头不停地冒出细汗，他没想到原来这里会这么痛。

“洛基，你又骗我。”

本该淫乱的花魁竟然还是个从未涉事之人，敏感的身体不断分泌液体帮助自己更好的吞下对方的欲望，但开苞的疼痛还是让狐妖颤抖。

“别这样，慢慢来。”

Thor将花魁放倒，慢慢退出对方的身体，换上自己用酒湿润过的手指，安抚对方已经红肿的前穴。  
指尖慢条斯理地在妖狐体内搅动，寻找每一个细小的敏感点，手指也悄悄加到了三根。  
驱魔师温柔的动作让狐妖紧绷的身体慢慢放松，也更加湿润。

看着身下的可人舒展开紧皱的眉头，thor才将手指抽出，一点一点地重新进入对方的身体。待进去对方身体的最深处，抵到某块软肉时，thor突然将后方的铃铛一鼓作气地抽出，身下人猛烈地抖动着，一股热流落在自己的欲望上，前段的欲望也松了口。

妖狐主动攀附上驱魔师的身体，“抱我起来，尾巴压得有点痛…”

驱魔师笑着将撒娇的花魁抱起来，一边抚摸着狐狸尾巴，一边将狐狸耳朵含在嘴里，用嘴唇包裹着牙齿轻咬着，身体却还是如同打桩机一般不停地活动。

“Thor，再告诉你一个秘密。”  
“嗯？”  
“你用锤子逼我出原型的方法真的很烂。”

“我是九尾狐。” 

年轻的驱魔师原以为自己的小游戏可以让小妖怪束手就擒，却没想到自己欺负的是个可能比自己年长好几百岁的九尾狐。

“还有，我才是这家花柳屋的老板，花魁只不过是觉得有意思罢了。”

“哦对了，你的老师其实是我的朋友，你父亲也是。”

从一开始，原来驱魔师就走进来妖狐设下的层层圈套，自己的每一步都在对方的算计之内。是洛基让他迷路，阴差阳错地来到紫藤花下。是洛基让老师在短时间内训练小驱魔师，让他激发出自己的潜能。是洛基故意让索尔看到太和fandral的以为，为的…

不过是报复一下金发男孩的迟到罢了。 

“为什么现在突然全部告诉我？”驱魔师的一只手把玩着妖狐卷曲的黑发，一边使坏地拉扯着对方胸前红得要渗血的两点，听着对方断断续续的呜咽声越拔越高。

“我既然答应你不再对你说谎…那就将过去的谎言都告诉你，从今往后，我的每一句都是真话…” 

爱撒谎的九尾狐大人怕极了吞下一千根针的惩罚，只好选择主动吞下对方的欲望。  
自己在漫长的生命中几近干枯的心灵再次被对方浇灌，两人从此告别曾经的谎言与执念，之后的日子里，只有坦诚相待。

“我想你是不是还有一个真相还没告诉我？”  
“我是不是你唯一的客人，花魁大人？”

妖狐蹭地红了脸，九尾乱摆着，唯有这一个谎言的真相，他其实是不太想告诉面前金发的大狗狗。

“是又如何…”

妖狐赌气般地啃啮着驱魔师的身体，然后落下一片片暗红的牙印，从肩头到耳垂。  
略微疼痛的吻移动到Thor的鼻尖，轻吻着，向对方发起最后的邀约。

“所以…我的驱魔师大人，准备好跟我堕入这永无止境的徒梦中了吗…” 

屋外秋风肆虐，缘廊上的风铃被吹得叮铃作响，却依旧掩不住屋内比酷暑还炎热的氛围。

“乐意至极。”


End file.
